How to get to Level 14
If you have never been level 14 before, try this guide. NOTE: This page is not for putting your own guide into, if you want to make your own guide, create your own page. (This is extremely old, so it doesn't matter, just don't overflow the page) (Also, I am not the page creator, hope he/she doesn't get mad about this) Ok, so starting out. I recommend sticking to the green (grassland) area when you start out. Farm the animals in the green area until you get to level 3. Once you get level 3, go to either the yellow (desert) or white (snow) areas. Then, keep farming until you reach level 6. (You can start attacking players once you reach level 3, just make sure they're lower level than you. (Or, if you have PvP experience, attack players that are the same level as you.) Once you reach level 6, go to the gray (stone) area and go into the Doom Portal. I recommend doing this because the Level 6 Holy weapon is weaker than the Level 6 Doom weapon. Then, you can go farm in the gray area. Once you reach at least Level 7/8, go to the red (lava) area. Kill the dragons, because they give the most XP in the lava area, and by extension, the whole game. When killing dragons, make sure there is nobody stronger than you close, so that you dont get attacked while killing the dragon. Alternatively, you can also kill level 5-6 players once you have gotten level 7/8. (Attacking level 7 players while level 8 is still dangerous, as their arrows do A LOT of damage.) Once you get to Level 9, you can go attack players that are level 7-8 until you get to level 10. Once you get to level 10, DONT switch to the Holy Group. Stick with the Doom Group, and that is because the lvl10 doom weapon shoots shockwaves of green spikes, while the lvl10 holy weapon shoots a group of spreaded lightning bolts. Once you get to Level 11, you can pick either the Death Dagger, or the hammer. At level 12, choose the doom weapon again, because it shoots with no delay, unlike the Ice Harp, which shoots a group of ice shockwaves with a delay. At level 13, you can pick the Holy Wand or the staff. Then, kill players until you get to level 14. After that, you can pick the Holy Sword or the Reaper. (I recommend the Reaper since on reddit, Leonlylyner himself said that the Reaper shoots faster than the Holy Sword. (faster shooting = more DPS) The Reaper actually shoots with no delay, while the Holy Sword shoots a group of shockwaves, stops for a bit, then shoots again. (this outdated guide is.) Now, theres a 15th level in the game. (This is something for the people who read this in June 2019, The are safe zones where you can change your weapon. Crossbow is my major weapon choice, it has high damage, and very long range. At level 9, it can one-hit all medium animals, at level 15, it can one-hit most large animals, at level 16, it can one-hit dragons. Sadly, there is no level 17 variant, unlike some of the other weapons) Category:Guides